


uh oh another chatfic

by pxyro0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, chatfic, first ao3 fic!!!!!!, friends wont stop writing angst so, gotta balance the world somehow, heart cannot handle, honestly its all fluff n them being stupid, inspired by a discord server im in, more chapters will b added over time, no angst bc im a wuss, they all text like me n my friends im so sorry, writing this is just therapy<333
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxyro0/pseuds/pxyro0
Summary: chatfic for the gays
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	uh oh another chatfic

[Monday 20:57]  
hinata added kageyama, yamaguchi + 9 others

kageyama: what is this

hinata: well we should have a groupchat for volleyball right??  
hinata: so i made this  
hinata: bc im smart😎

sugawara: thats actually a nice idea ty hinata<333

hinata: uwu

tsukishima: Get that uwu shit outta here

tanaka: uwu

noya: uwu

tsukishima: i hate it here already

daichi: i agree w suga

tanaka: gay.........

daichi: hush u

ennoshita: its 11pm why arent you asleep

tanaka: who sleeps at 11pm smh smh

noya: ^^^

hinata: we do have practice early so mayb we should

tsukishima: ew i agree with 🤢 hinata

hinata: hEY

daichi: tsuKISHIMA

tsukishima: im going to bed bye idiots

ennoshita: same

kageyama: samex2

hinata: i might zzzzz z z z as well

sugawara: gn everyone!<33

daichi: gn suGa

noya: they really just abandoned us like that huh bro

tanaka: bro rude.  
tanaka: i would nevr abandon u bro🤝

noya: bro.......🤝

[Tuesday 3:32]

tanaka: bro gay people exist😳

noya: bro😳

hinata: omg really

tanaka: wHY ARE YOU UP

noya: WHAT THE HELL GO SLEEP

hinata: BUT U GUYS R UP????? AND BESIDES I COULDNT

tanaka: ITS DIFFERENT FOR US

noya: YEAH U R YOUNG

hinata: IM ONLY A YEAR YOUNGER THAN YOU GUYS???????

yachi: wHY ARE WE YELLING

tanaka: YOU TOO??

noya: YACHI HINATA SLEEP FFS 

yachi: no

hinata: no

noya: well

tanaka: at least we can say we tried

yachi: look i was playing acnh and  
yachi: i blinked  
yachi: and it was 3am

noya: yknow what fair

tanaka: yachi do be isabelle tho...

noya: bro my third eye?  
noya: open

tanaka changed yachi's name to the cooler isabelle

the cooler isabelle: that is the biggest compliment i have recieved ty ily all

hinata: the resemblance is uncanny

tsukishima: im surprised you know how to spell that

hinata: ........i used the auto correct

tanaka: now tsukishima is here eye-

noya: the first years are worse than us this is v surprising

yamaguchi: v surprising

tanaka: even yamaguchi  
tanaka: yknow what kageyama will just appear out of nowhere any minute.

kageyama: what

noya: bro  
noya: r u psychic

tanaka: yes😎

noya: thts so cool bro

kageyama: why did u say my name

hinata: bc all the first years r here

tsukishima: ew to all of you

yamaguchi: 🥺

tsukishima: ew to all of you except yamaguchi

tanaka changed tsukishima's name to gay4gucci

gay4gucci: ok fuck off

yamaguchi: eHEHAHXTS

daichi: language

tanaka: dAICHI???

asahi: oh wow im not the only one up hi

noya: ASAHI!!!!!!!

daichi: literally sleep all of you

noya: b but i dont wanna now

asahi: 🥺

daichi: too bad noW SLEEP.

hinata: okaaay,,,,,

the cooler isabelle: gn!!!!!

hinata: gn!!!!!!!!

kageyama: night

gay4gucci: goodnight yamaguchi.

hinata: wow privilege 

the cooler isabelle: yamaguchi supremacy

yamaguchi: goodnight everyone especially tsukki<33

asahi: awe goodnight,,

noya: GN!!!!

tanaka: tanaka out✌️

daichi: god finally

sugawara: wait why is everyone texting at 4 in the morning

daichi: god f-

**Author's Note:**

> imma try to update this a regularly as possible. like once a week at minimum


End file.
